garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 709 - Estúpido de Mayo
Show 709 was recorded on May 3, 2017. Opening Topics that Gary and Dino began the show with talking about how disastrous 708 was. Dean said he's giving up because Gary is highly disapproving. They play a clip of Michael Myers of Queers for Gears impersonating Huell Howser. Special Guest Barry They discuss the Reality TV Awards. Guests Phil from Pasadena described his trip to Boston. A theft incident that resulted in Patty from Inglewood and Brad from New Hampshire losing their items. * The Hotel Phil was staying in had no air conditioning and it was hot in Boston * Baker, Black Lauren from CT, Andy B and Marshall met in New York. Only Marshall and Black Lauren were able to travel to Boston. * Dean said he will consider reprinting the shirts so the theft victims can re-buy * He described Alex's parents as "the nicest people" * He described Patty's speech as "heartful" and "100% real" * Marshall also gave a speech, which Phil described Marshall and Patty as the best representatives of the table. * He described Boston as "cleaner than New York" Show Topics * They discuss their experiences in North Philidelphia, Newark and the Brox * Debate on the pronunciation of "Ferry" * The origins of A&M Records an independent label founded by Herb Alpert and Jerry Moss in 1962. * Discussions of how Phil was respectful to Alex's Friends and Family * Gary says how he doesn't understand memorial services * Various aspects of the Hollywood Walk of Fame, how to get one, placement of the stars, potentially movement of stars to other locations. Frankie MacDonald Frankie is asked if Gary looks like Chris Pratt, he didn't answer. When asked if Dean looks like a chocolate bunny, Frankie laughed. Ask Frankie * Aaron from SF; What causes allergies; Pollen * Caller 2 was not taken * Mario Mumbles, Have you heard Tom Leykis? Yes Tom is a nice Guy * Brad from NH, Have you have you put your lips down on a whore-monica, No * Howard from maryland, Do you go to the Gym? I just do a lot of walking, only once in awhile ** Gary asked How tall are you? 6'1" * French Fry, What favorite thing to do on your Birthday? Chinese Food and Ice Cream Cake ** Gary asked Chicken Balls * David from Seattle, Best Internet Xfinity or FiberWoptics, Monica's Fiber Optics with Bell * Willie Slick from New Orleans, LA medulla oblongata meaning; Abu Dhabi is in the United Arab Emirates ** Gary Explained that it was the continuation of the spinal cord within the skull, forming the lowest part of the brainstem and containing control centers for the heart and lungs. * Barry, Your girl was a whore monica, Frankie Scratched his head * Brandye from Pleasanton, last picture you took with your phone, A Selfie * Phil in Pasadena, Do you listen to Hip Hop or Rap, Beastie Boys, InterGalatic Dean played the Ask Frankie segment out with "Intergalactic" by the Beastie Boys Mr. Bobby's Neighborhood Bobby was talking quickly in this segment he said he was using oxytocin. He described his living situation over the past 6 months. Bobby described various sex acts and his own experience with religious schools The Deep Fry Fry describes cruising around with Camper Russ and how he is happier since he walked around outside. 02:16:25 Brad Submitted a new song lampooning Fry Guests, continued * 02:19:14 Dr. Baker described Brad's song as "like angels singing" and "epic." He describes the New York 3rd Man meetup. 02:21:20 The Baker, Bram, Andy and Black Lauren was singing "DBS" by Calm Bram. Branksy's Blue Collar Brew Review Name of the beer and what he thought of it Snack Exchange What they ate, what they thought of it. Mention if (an) in-studio guest(s) or a special guest ate some. Don't be Stupid List what Dino Sang about List what stories they talked about and links if known